Where'd You Go?
by Airplane-Watchin
Summary: Kyoko Mogami: Can't sing. Can't preform. Can't even tell a joke to save her life and yet she wants to join the talent agency LME. Why? Maybe it has to do with a certain top celebrity who's in the same company.
1. Chapter 1

Hey

So i guess this is a long story...not sure how long...hopefully not too long.

This was completely inspired by the song "Where'd you go" by Fort Minor. Linkin Park was my childhood lol so when this song came out I fell in love and I still like it.

As you can see this chapter is uber small but hopefully they will become bigger as i go along.

Mistakes are all mine cuz I am a human, so do tell me about them, even the smallest ones possible, I'll be grateful.

*Dis.* I do not own skip beat...why do they make ppl write these? Any sane person with an ounce of thinking power will know that I am not Yoshiki Nakamura..right? Unless sensei secretly likes to write fan fiction, using dubious usernames...interesting...

* * *

"I would like to join LME Takarada-san," she tells him with determined eyes that could probably win wars, and perhaps that is right. In her own way this a war to be won. A war that is slowly changing something inside of her, a change she did not know what to do with until a few days ago.

Lory stares at her, wondering how he should proceed. Kuu always had an annoying habit of surprising him without a prior warning. Seriously, couldn't the man have send out a call before he all but dumped this woman in Lory's office?

It's not to say that Lory wasn't interested, oh he was very much interested but things like this took time and plans always needed to be made ahead of time.

Smiling gently Lory asked the most important question to him, "And why exactly do you want to join LME? Do you have a particular talent you would like to explore?"

"Talent?"

"Yes, like singing perhaps?"

She tilts her head and replies with unwavering eyes "I'm tone deaf."

"Comedy section then?"

"I'd rather watch it then perform it."

"Talent?"

"Not interested"

"Acting?"

"Impossible"

Were he standing up Lory would have fallen over, still her answers were as interesting as ever.

"You know Kyoko-san if you are looking for a job to pass time then perhaps you might want to think of another career."

Silence filled the room and Lory wondered if he went too far. Her head finally lowered and Lory cursed Kuu once again. Why exactly did Kyoko want to work here? He had thought she was sincerely looking to start out in the entertainment industry. Yes, giving her a job wouldn't be a problem but Lory liked to think that his workers worked for him not because out of dire necessities but rather they enjoyed, or in his own words "loved the entertainment industry". He wasn't about to fork over a job even if he liked the woman outside of his work, and saw her as a surrogated daughter of sorts. It was a matter of ethic for him and plus the company didn't need people who had absolutely no interest in what it did.

A whisper perked him right up and sure enough the statement had come from Kyoko, whose head was still down.

"I'm sorry Kyoko-san but could you please repeat that?"

Her head shot up and if it were even possible her eyes blazed as she stated "I'm not just looking for a job, I have a strong reason for wanting to join LME."

"I see, and what exactly would this reason be?" asked Lory hoping it wasn't something silly.

"To go after Ren Tsuruga!"

* * *

If I don't finish this story then please bombard my message box! I want to finish at least one multi-chapter story that has been published in some way.

Reviews are appreciated and kinda needed..ok they aren't needed but they are like the one present i really want for my birthday which is coming up...soon...ok fine its a while, but lets pretend I was born earlier. lol

**Thanks as always for: reading, reviewing, following, and favorite-ing! ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

Ah! the weekend, after far too much math and chem, this was a much needed break from the everyday.

Here is chapter two, slightly bigger...but not by much, but worry not dear readers they will get longer.

Also the new summary is all thanks to "ThatoneGuest" (nice user name btw oh anonymous person), she/he gave me the idea and I went with it, without the persons permission i might add...so this is me asking for permission and thanking after using ur pretty words...Thanks!^_^

This person also asked me if this story was an alternative reality(which they should rename alternative fiction or something cuz the manga isn't real), to which I have to say "I THINK not" major emphasis on 'think' cuz the only major things different I found about this story is the fact that Ren and Kyoko are already together and everything else should fall in place soon...? Then again what do I know? I honestly don't know the black and white rules of what an alternative reality is.

Thanks also goes out to "**Guest**" for reviewing in lieu of PM i would have send :)

Enuff of my rant and on to this story! Mistakes as usual are mine.

* * *

"You want to go after Kuon?"

Shaking her head Kyoko amended "No I want to go after Ren."

Head skewed in confusion Lory asked "Aren't they the same?"

Rather than answering Kyoko glanced away for a moment and requested instead "Takarada-san may I tell you something?"

"By all means go ahead, I'm all ears."

"You've known me for six years now, and suffice to say you know pretty much everything about me. You are completely right in rejecting me a job but were it not for the situation I wouldn't be doing this. Actually until otou-sama mentioned you I hadn't even thought of going down this road."

Mentally cursing Kuu again Lory motioned for her to continue.

"I don't know what exactly it is but small things keep bothering me, the same things that I never used to think about before."

"What do you mean?" asked Lory at her vagueness.

Hands fidgeting, a new look to the Kyoko he knew, she hesitated.

"I…well…you saw the tabloid last month right?"

"Tabloid?"

"Yes about Ren…."

Lory couldn't help but chuckle "Oh come now Kyoko-san we all know that it's not true."

A pause filled the room once more.

"Wait….you're not thinking that Kuon is cheating on you? Are you?" inquired Lory, appalled at such a thought.

"No! No! No!" she responded frantically shaking both her hands and her head.

"No…nothing like that," she murmured going back to fidgeting with her hands once again.

She looked down at her playing hands and looked back up with sparkling golden eyes and blurted out "It's nothing like that but….it's just…that I love him Takarada-san!"

Whoosh went the arrow straight into Lory's heart and all of a sudden a lot more attention was being placed on the young woman in front of him. There was nothing like true love in Lory's opinion.

"I love him….I love him so much that with each passing day I feel like I'm losing him…"

And down came the tears from her downcast eyes and Lory's heart went out to her. For a slight moment he was pissed at Kuon for causing whatever trouble he was causing but he knew that it's the strongest of loves that always causes the most tribulations.

Grabbing the box of tissue on the side table Lory got up and sat down next to Kyoko handing her the box.

She gingerly took some tissues and attempted to wipe her face clean, but the tears did not stop much to Lory's sadness.

Gently grabbing her shoulders and giving her a warm half hug he asked in the softest voice possible. It helped having years of experience comforting his granddaughter.

"What makes you feel like you're losing him?"

"I feel like I don't know where he is anymore, or rather he's somewhere else and I'm somewhere else. I understand that it's his job so of course it requires him to be away from home but I can't take it anymore. The more he's away the farther he feels…..I can't keep up with him…well not like I could before but at least I could reach him if reached out. And I know It's not his fault because he tries his hardest but it harder for both of us when I'm standing still and he's moving." she said with shoulders shaking.

Pulling away so she could look at him she implored "I can't lose him Takadara-san….I just can't…of all the people in the world…please help me…I know it's rude of me but I can't find any other way to get him back. I want to start moving so I can reach him even if it is just a little bit."

Lory knew all too well that it wasn't that Kuon didn't love Kyoko anymore, one look at the man and the world could tell just how much he loved her, but Kyoko was hurting.

Being married is never an easy thing but being married to someone who is famous is sometimes an even bigger challenge.

"Kyoko-san, I think you might be able to answer correctly what I asked you previously. Why do you want to join LME?"

Lory knew what her answer would be but sometimes it helped to hear the words coming out of one's own mouth rather than leaving them as thoughts in the brain.

Looking down at her lap she whispered quickly as if saying something impossible "I want to be closer to him, I want to know what he's going through and if I'm troubled over his career than perhaps knowing what he does will help me to understand better. I know it's too much to ask but if it's possible I want him home more often."

Lory grinned "Julie helped you with that didn't she?"

Sniffing she gave him a watery smile.

Kyoko was as unselfish as people came, when he had first met her he couldn't believe that anyone could be so naïve about so many things. Yet she was extremely mature for her age, sometimes he forgot how young she truly was. She always put others before her, and somehow Lory knew that her kindness would lead to a bump in the road for Kuon and her. Kuon was kind too but sometimes he was just as dense as any guy in a relationship.

Lory wouldn't mind helping her if her intentions was this pure; as a matter of fact he was excited. Kyoko was a remarkable child and there had been more than once instance when Lory imagined her in the entertainment setting. There were certain abilities of hers that would have blossomed into something grand had she joined the industry but he never made his thoughts known because you can always lead a horse to water but if he doesn't want to drink it then he won't no matter what his owner wants.

Rubbing his hands together and standing up Lory looked down at Kyoko and smiled.

"Well then shall we get started?"

"Eh?"

* * *

**Thank you in advance for: Reading(skimming is fine too), Favorite-ing, reviewing, and following!** It truly warms my cold cold heart...cuz it was cold here


	3. Chapter 3

Here be chapter three folks!

I hope you guys can ease my worry, or help me out here. Is this story boring? I do like to start my stories out slow but...the amount of reviews/follows/favorites are telling me that maybe the story isn't as good as I thought? Or am I just being paranoid? I'm not asking for loads of reviews or anything but usually I use reviews and the amount of people following or favorite-ing a story to see if my story is any good or not, and that helps me improve my writing. So if you feel like there is something I can do then plz tell me, writing advise/criticism is always helpful as I am always trying to improve my writing. :)

Mistakes are all mine, so if you happen to see a sucker point it out.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Kyoko entered the house and whispered a "tadaima" even though she knew no one would be home. Juile had gone to work and Kuu had been invited to lunch by some poor director who was completely unaware about Kuu's eating habits.

Putting her bag down on the coffee table Kyoko slumped down into the sofa. She never realized how many papers there were to sign when one was trying to join a company or how many things there were remember.

Most of her morning had been spent in Lory's office, sighing she dropped her head back and started at the ornate ceiling.

A buzzing sound interrupted her daydreams.

The notification on her phone screen elicited a straight sitting posture and all thoughts of her ceiling were swept from her mind. Unlocking her phone she read the text message from Kuon.

"Hey, I got a couple of free mins cuz they need to retouch the actress's makeup. How r u? How r mom and dad? Sorry I missed ur call last night. The director wouldn't let me go and by the time I got free it was too late to call back. Sorry. Tell mom and dad I said 'Hi'. Love you."

Her fingers itched to reply but she knew better. Even if she did reply he wouldn't be able to see or reply until after he finished filming.

Out of everything in the text, it was the 'Love you' that circulated in Kyoko's head. He loved her and she loved him, so why was this so hard?

She could vividly remember the first time she had met him. It had been completely accidental, Kuu had forgotten something at the restaurant she used to work at and he had called to ask if she could meet him somewhere to deliver it.

By then Kuu had become a favorite customer of hers and she had become a close acquaintance of his, though if she had thought that early on that she had befriend Kuu Hizuri she would had completely as many dogeza as needed for being so presumptuous. None the less Kuu had taken an immediate liking to her and they had a friendly relationship from their first meeting.

She had arrived at the appointed place only to have a bespectacled man come up to her and ask her to follow him.

It took ten minutes of him convincing her and a call from Kuu to get her to follow Yashiro-san.

Waiting for them in a small alley near the shopping district was Kuu and a strange glowering man wearing sunglasses and a hat.

Kyoko's eyes lingered on him a moment longer than necessary and she hoped that Kuu wasn't in trouble; the young man with the hat looked a bit dangerous to her, with his scowl and his dark clothes, making him look more like a yakuza than anything else.

Handing over the packet to Kuu Kyoko lingered and wondered how she should go about what she was thinking.

"Ano…Hizuri-san?"

"Hmm," hummed Kuu as he looked through the packet.

"Is everything alright?" she plunged in trying to keep her voice as low as possible. Although she probably couldn't take on the tall punk looking man, she could buy time for Kuu and his manager to run away.

"What do you mean Kyoko-chan?" he asked looking up at her.

"You don't…well….need any help do you?" she didn't go more into detail but her eyes did linger once more on the strange man who was warily watching Kuu.

Glancing between her and the man Kuu burst out laughing.

"Stop scaring Kyoko-chan, Kuon!" Kuu stated buoyantly, to Kyoko's horror. Sure that the man would beat Kuu to a pulp, his actions surprised her. He gave another glare to Kuu but looked away from the pair, not resorting to violence as Kyoko was sure he would.

"_Dad please hurry, if you're done,_" he said in English to Kuu.

"He's you're son!" yelled Kyoko to the amazement of both men. As all attention came on her, she slapped her hands over her mouth and realized the effects of her reaction.

It was not her business to interfere. Before they realized it she bowed deeply and apologized.

"Please forgive me, it was rude of me. It's really none of my business Hizuri-san, no matter who your son is, even he is a yakuza mem-"

Silence filled the alley again and horror filled Kyoko's mind, at her audaciousness.

Before Kyoko could go down on her knees and beg for forgiveness Kuu had stopped her, though she refused to look up. All of the stupidest things she did in her life, this one had to be up there at the top.

With Kuu's prodding she did look up eventually but his face shocked her even more. He eyes were tearing up trying to hold in the laughter.

Yashiro-san seemed to be doing the same and Kyoko felt somewhat relieved until she looked over Kuu's shoulder to see his son look displeased. With the sunglasses she couldn't really decipher his look but she thought he looked displeased.

Not being able to take it anymore Kuu released his laughter.

When he had quieted down he said "You don't have to apologize Kyoko-chan, he does look a bit like a yakuza member ne? But worry not he isn't, he's an actor-"

"**Otou-san!"** came the yell from the son.

"-an actor with the stage name Ren Tsuruga, perhaps you've heard of him?" came the sentence from the father completely disregarding his son.

"Ren Tsuruga?" asked the confused Kyoko.

Kuu nodded looking at her expectantly. Ren on the other hand was glaring daggers at the back of his father.

"Sorry…but I don't really know who that is…" trailed off Kyoko hoping she didn't insult the pair once again. She didn't watch TV or anything related to the entertainment industry, heck the only thing she watched was the weather channel sometimes to see the weather.

Turning to Ren Kuu said "See she doesn't know who you are so no need to worry, really Ren you can be such a worry-wart sometimes."

"That doesn't make me feel any better. You just gave me away!"

"Ano," started Kyoko in a small voice "I won't tell a soul Tsuruga-san, well I don't really have friends so it really shouldn't matter, and I haven't told a soul that I know Hizuri-san so I'll keep this meeting a secret, I promise."

She hoped he believed her, even though she was a stranger.

Kuu smiled at her and said "Of course she won't tell anyone Ren, if she was going to tell anybody then I wouldn't have told her to begin with. Seriously give me some credit, I'm not that stupid."

"It's not a matter of how smart you are it's a matter of you trying to aggravating me."

"Drama queen"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are, don't try to deny it"

Ren scoffed and folded his arms on his chest "If anyone is a drama queen in the family you know it's you."

Seeing the friendly argument Kyoko decided that it was time for her to gracefully exit. When they paused Kyoko inject.

"Hizuri-san I should get going. It was nice to see you again."

"Eh! Wait, Kyoko-chan if you have nothing to do, why don't you join us for lunch?"

When she protested it wasn't Kuu who tried to convince her otherwise but Ren.

"My father still needs to thank you and repay you for going through all that trouble just because of his carelessness, and I also need to apologize for scaring you. If you join us for lunch we can do both."

He threw in a smile that literally blinded Kyoko and before she knew it she was sitting at a table in a restaurant joining them for lunch.

She learned a lot of things that day. She saw Kuu's smothering fathering for the first time and she saw Ren's picky eating habits. She also learned, much to her internal embarrassment, Yashiro-san was Ren's manager, not Kuu's and the one that made her blush beet red was Kuu sharing stories of Ren's acting career. Although it wasn't his intention to distress Kyoko, distress her he did. To think that she thought an actor of such high caliber was a member of the yakuza to this day that notion embarrassed her. She did apologize to Ren when they parted and he told her not worry, it was an honest mistake and he was trying to keep people from approaching him so she wasn't in the wrong at all.

That day didn't drastically change her life but just the way Kuu had inched his way into her heart, his son had done the same but with a completely different meaning.

It started out small, Ren joining his father for lunch ever so often at the restaurant she worked at, then when Kuu went back to America after his vacation finished, much to her dismay at his leaving, Ren came by himself, much to her unfamiliar pleasure.

"Kyoko-chan?" the voice broke through her musings.

Kyoko got up from the couch and went out of the living room. Julie was pulling off her heels and planting her polished feet in the house slippers.

"Ah that feels soooo much better, " she sighed at the softness of the slippers.

"I thought you weren't coming back till later okaa-san" stated Kyoko as she helped Julie with some of the bags.

"I thought so too but they cancelled one of the shoots so I thought why not come home and have a late lunch with my dear daughter" she answered smiling like a goddess.

A lump formed in Kyoko's throat, after all these years it was still hard to accept her in-laws occasionally. Coming from a home where her mother probably hated her it had taken a long time to adjust to Kuu and Julie's pampering. There were still days when they caught her off guard and she had to remind herself that she wasn't dreaming.

"I hope you haven't eaten yet" Julie said as they walked to the kitchen.

"No I didn't get a chance yet."

"How did it go with Lory? He didn't cause you any trouble did he?"

"No no, not at all. He was very kind. He did sign me up to join the company."

"Really? That's great Kyoko-chan."

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that. There's a test a week from now and Takarada-san said that I need to perform some sort of talent in front of the judges, but I don't know what to do" explained Kyoko as she put the food in its appropriate place.

"Hmm, well what do you think your talent is?"

"You know that I don't really have any extraordinary talents."

"Kyoko" warned Julie and Kyoko and clamped her mouth shut "no one said it has to be something grand, a talent can mean anything that you are good at and don't you dare tell me you're not good at anything."

"I suppose I'll have to think about it."

"Good, we'll think about it through lunch, or until we find something," giggle Julie as if she was having a grand time.

"You are enjoying this too much Okaa-san" noted Kyoko.

Julie laughed and replied "Of course I am! Imagine the reaction Kuon will have when he learns about all this."

"What if he's not happy?" asked Kyoko in a barely there voice.

Waving her hand dismissing Kyoko's worry Julie answered "Then too bad for him, honestly this is more for you than it is for him my dear. He needs to realize that marriage isn't a one way road. He can't be gone from home most days out of the year and expect you to sit here waiting like some silly princess waiting for her prince charming. Relationships need interactions to work."

Kyoko couldn't help but giggle at the picture Julie's statement was making in her head, Kuon dressed up as some medieval prince. Once upon a time she might have liked the picture of her prince charming but life had shown her early on just what reality held.

Through her recent family she had seen that some dreams came true but certain things in life stayed the way they were no matter how much you tried your hardest to change them. That's the way it had been with her mom, that's the way it had been with Sho and she was scared to death that it would be that way with Kuon. She would die before letting that happen with her and Kuon, she would try till her last breath if need be to decrease the distance between them.

* * *

Chap three be done!

Hahahaha ok "**ThatsameOneGuest**" if you are the same person as "**ThatOneGuest**" nice one on the name change! cracked me as you can see. Also thank you for the reviews they inspire me to try harder. Also I get the gist of the whole AR but I don't get why it's called Alternative "Reality" lol I guess I'm breaking the word down too literally because that "Reality" part bothers me seeing as Skip Beat isn't a reality...but yes I get what you mean. And I hoped this chapter answered your question about Kyoko being dumped by baka Sho ;) and thank you once again for that summary!

**Thanks to all those who have are reading/following/favorite-ing/and reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! ok this story is really challenging for me, but in a good way...I think ha-ha.

Anyways I just wanted to say that the updates for this story might be slower in the coming weeks, might, not definite. I've got finals and crap coming up and since I seem to be having bouts of writers of block when writing this one, I just wanted to warn you guys, in case.

Mistakes are mine and should be pointed out cuz they belong in my mind, not here.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

After weeks of acting classes and such, Kyoko was glad to have finally gotten a job, even if it wasn't the ideal job.

She had done a good enough job to pass the auditions and officially enter the agency. The judges had been impressed with her katsura technique but her acting was less than desirable, which was understandable since she never acted in life. In her meeting with Lory all those weeks back they had both decided that since Ren's main occupation was acting Kyoko would go in the same direction. It didn't make sense to put her in another department just to have them spend less time with each other.

Her first real assignment had come today; she was to be a substitute manager to one Kotonami Kanae for a week.

Since she knew next to nothing about the actress Kyoko thoroughly research all she could about Kotonami Kanae. The woman had started acting professionally when she was 17, and from there had rose to fame with her acting.

Kyoko received a manila envelope stating all her responsibilities and what she should look out for.

The same manila envelope that was in her arms while she waited for Kanae to arrive at the west side entrance.

Her phone rang and Kyoko wondered who would be calling her.

It was from Sawara Takenori, Head of the Talent Division. She had been introduced to him after the auditions, and he was her pseudo manager of sorts until she could move up the ladder and get a real manager.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Kyoko-san where are you?" asked the frantic Sawara.

Confused about his worry Kyoko replied "I'm at the west side entrance waiting for Kotonami-san."

"Well Kotonami is waiting here in my office so please come here."

"Hai!"

Hoping that nothing was wrong Kyoko ran to the nearest elevator.

What she arrived to was a very bewitching looking pissed off Kotonami Kanae and a confused Sawara.

Gripping her bag Kyoko walked to them feeling like she had already done something wrong.

"She's my substitute manager?" demanded the actress condescendingly before Kyoko could even open her mouth.

"What's wrong with her?" questioned Sawara.

"What's wrong with her?! What isn't wrong with her? Look at that homely style of dressing and my god she doesn't have a speck of makeup on her! Look at that plain Jane hairstyle too! And she joined this company to be an actress? Ha! Give me a break! This is the entertainment world not some stay at home wives book club! Not only that, she made me wait! I had to wait at the east entrance for a good ten minutes!" pointed out Kanae viciously, clearly not happy with the company's choice of manager.

The demons that had laid dormant in her for a couple of years now were just itching to come out. It took all of Kyoko perseverance to keep them in and not unleash them upon the unsuspecting actress.

Using her Nakai smile Kyoko bowed and apologized.

"I apologize for coming so late, I hope Kotonami-san can forgive me and I hope an actress such as yourself will overlook my faults and let me be your manager."

Sawara and Kanae both looked at the young woman in shock. Sawara had to applaud Kyoko for her behavior, when he had first met her; he thought that with her kindness she would have been stepped all over in this industry.

Kanae had to take her as her manger after the words that were spoken. She had her pride as an actress and she couldn't just reject the woman because of her annoying plain appearance. A true actress would straighten her shoulders and head in.

Standing up Kanae stated with no room for argument "If you make so much as one mistake I'm firing you."

Kyoko raised her body from the bow and said yes.

"My bag is near the chair" commanded Kanae as she walked out.

Kyoko hurriedly grabbed the heavy bag, bowed goodbye to Sawara and followed Kanae with long steps trying to catch up, wondering how she could have mistaken which entrance Kotonami-san was going to come from.

The day passed by in a flurry as Kyoko tried to accustom herself to being a manager. She never knew how challenging the job could be, she had greater respect for Yashiro-san at the end of the day and she would be buying him a gift of thanks for taking care of Kuon in such a well manner.

Still there was a sort of self-satisfaction when she came home tired out from making calls, keeping fans away, and making sure that they were always on schedule.

The second day brought a new surprise for Kyoko.

Kanae had a break long enough to eat a decent lunch so she had decided to eat in the café situated in the LME building. Apparently they had a mango tart that Kanae just couldn't resist.

So while Kanae ate, Kyoko tried to eat and deal with the schedule at the same time.

While she considered if moving one of the interviews would be better or not her eyes landed on the actress coming their way. Erika Koenji with her enticing walk was gathering as much attention as possible in the café and Kyoko couldn't take her eyes off her.

Her heartbeat rose, it was a completely different experience from watching the woman on the TV or even seeing her in a magazine. Kyoko could not deny the allure of such a woman, from her posture down to her clothes, Kyoko felt immensely smaller and her heart ached.

She had known when she read that magazine article so many weeks ago why the writers would think that Kuon was with Erika Koenji, but to realize it again in person was another story. It hurt more than she realized.

When the actress reached their table, a soft waft of the sweetest smelling perfume hit Kyoko's nose, a perfume that was barely there. Just right, mused Kyoko sadly.

"Oh my, if it isn't Kotonami, how is the business going?"

Kanae looked up, not bothering to hide her displeasure and Kyoko wondered how they knew each other. Their relationship did not seem like a typical relationship between co-workers.

"Not that it's any of your business, but my work is going well" stated Kanae coldly.

"Well that's good to know, I'm sorry you didn't get the part in Director Anzai's movie" she twittered filliping her hair ever so gracefully.

The mood around the table dropped even lower and Kyoko's demons skipped happily.

"Yes, well there are other movies out there" gritted Kanae, obviously trying to keep her composure.

"He-he-he I suppose, but if you ever want to know what's going on with the movie I'll be more than happy to tell you all the details, seeing as how I am the lead role" Erika sweetly and Kyoko never felt more irritated with a person as she was now, she did not know if it was jealousy or if it was just the way the woman was behaving.

Before Kanae could reply Erika's manager called her from the exit, and she waved a goodbye smugly and was gone in a second.

Kyoko watched her go and wondered how someone who was so stunning could be so awful on the inside.

Kanae's muttering bought Kyoko's attention back to the actress sitting in front of her.

"I'm sorry did you say something Kotonami-san?"

Blowing out a frustrated breath Kanae glared at the spot Erika had stood at.

"That little witch! Honeslty just because she's a trust fund kid she thinks she rules the damn industry!"

Kyoko sat patiently while Kanae ranted on, and Kyoko noted that Erika Koenji must be Kanae's weakness because Kanae did not seem like the type of actress who would rant ferociously about her co-workers no matter how much she hated them.

Kyoko's ears perked up as she picked up the name Tsuruga Ren.

"Just because she's going out with that idiot actor she's more full of herself than she was before. So what if the pretty boy can act does that mean that being associated with him makes you unstoppable? His acting isn't even that great either, I've seen better actors. If he wasn't so good looking he probably wouldn't even have gotten into this agency and I'm sure he's only with Erika for all the publicity her father's company would bring him. Honestly she wouldn't even have gotten that role in the movie if it wasn't for her boyfriend, he probably begged the director to give the part to his pathetic girlfriend. Because Tsuruga Ren is some damn god and we must all bow down to his greatness! If she thi-"

Kyoko couldn't listen to anymore and before her demons could move her hand moved faster and the ice cold glass of water was dumped unceremoniously on Kotonami Kanae.

Kyoko stood, hands shaking still holding on to the glass.

The blood had rushed to her brain and her eyes had hardened as Kanae kept on talking,

"He's not like that" she said dangerously and a dark aura surrounded her. Kanae stared stupefied as Kyoko went on in that deathly voice of hers "He's not the type of person who would bribe or beg just to get a role, not for himself or anyone else. And he's a better actor than you'll ever be so don't….don't talk about him like you know him."

She calmly put the glass down and picked her bag up and walked out, trying to focus her eyes on where she was going, her anger was interrupting her thinking process. It took all of her will just to walk straight.

Kuon wasn't like that she said to the imaginary Kanae as she waited outside of the building, not sure as to what she was doing. Kuon didn't judge people like that, nor did he use people for his own convenience and she had seen just how hard he worked at his acting. She helped him practice his lines more than once and knew what he went through to get ready for a role.

She never could take it when people said bad things about the people she cared about. If someone insulted her, she could take it and but she never had much patience when her loved ones were insulted.

Getting into the taxi that had stopped in front of her she told the man where to take her not realizing what she was doing.

She entered through the door of the house and just stood there until Kuu came into the foyer, wondering who it was at the sound of the door opening and closing.

"Kyoko-chan?" he questioned worried about her downcast body, and her head was lowered too.

She looked up and dramatic tears poured down her face, use to her dramatic antic Kuu watched as his daughter-in-law slide down to the floor while murmuring incoherently.

He kneeled in front of her and grabbed her shoulders lightly.

"Kyoko-chan, what happened?"

"I failed Otou-san! I failed! Now I'll be fired and Takarada-san will hate me and I'll lose Kuon forever!" She wailed.

She sniffed and continued "Not that it matters because he's surrounded by all those beautiful actresses and who needs a boring person like me when there are so many more interesting women by him?"

"Darling?" came the Julie's voice as she peeked from the living room, wondering what the commotion was about. One look at the pair told her all she needed to know.

Kuu gently made a sniffing Kyoko stand up and waited while she took her shoes off. Julie headed to the kitchen to prepare some drinks, nothing like a cup of soothing tea to calm people down.

Kyoko had her head in her lap while Kuu was rubbing her back.

Julie set the tray down on the coffee table and nudged Kyoko to sit properly.

With red eyes and red cheeks Kyoko accepted the tea cup Julie offered and offered thanks.

Once they all had tea in their hands, with the exception of Kuu having a bag of biscuits with his tea, Julie asked.

"What happened Kyoko-chan?"

Taking a deep breath Kyoko answered hesitantly "I poured water down Kotonami-san's head."

Kuu roared and Julie threw him a look which shut him up fairly quickly.

"Why did you do that Kyoko?" she asked gently.

"Because….because she was saying bad things about Kuon! And then Erika Koenji was there and she was being mean to Kotonami-san and I felt sorry for her. But they don't like each other and Kotonami-san started saying bad things about Kuon and so I poured water on her and I probably ruined her makeup and pretty outfit and she's going to fire me! And I might have also been angry at her for bad mouthing me, but I'm not sure and now Kuon's going to end up with Koenji-san!" she rambled on and the husband wife looked at each other over Kyoko's shoulders.

Rubbing Kyoko's back gently, Julie waited as her daughter-in-law tried to catch her breath in between the tears that were rolling down her face.

"I'm so stupid, it hasn't even been a month and already I've failed" muttered the dejected Kyoko.

Silence followed her statement as the other occupants sat in thought.

"Ne Kyoko-chan, what did you mean when you said that Kotonami-san bad mouthed you?" asked the ever sharp Julie.

Looking up at Julie Kyoko cocked her head in confusion.

"You said that you might have been angry at Kotonami-san for saying something bad about you" expanded Julie.

"Oh that Okaa-san! Don't worry about that, she was right."

"Right?"

"Yes" Kyoko nodded her head as she continued "She didn't like how I looked and she was right. She said I was too plain and not worthy looking enough to be an actress. She's righ-"

"Excuse me?" came the lowered voice from behind Kyoko.

Kyoko stiffened and slowly turned to face Kuu.

"She said what?" he questioned dangerously.

"Ano…" trailed Kyoko cautiously.

"Is she blind? She must be if she can't see how cute my daughter is! Honestly who the hell does she think she is? The queen of Sheba? No one can compare to your cuteness Kyoko-chan! You must be the cutest daughter in the world word; actually it might the whole universe even!"

Kyoko watched in uncomfortable silence as Kuu stood up and ranted on about how great his daughter-in-law was.

Julie on the other hand shook her head and rubbed her temples, wishing her husband would sit down.

"Kuu darling?"

Her sweet voice was ignored, not once but twice and Kyoko winced as Julie stood up and grabbed Kuu by his ears.

"Sit" was all she said to shut him up and make him sit down.

She smiled dazzlingly as he took his seat and he smiled back, lost in that face.

"Now Kyoko-chan, please continue with what you were saying."

* * *

Sorry it ended in such a crappy manner, but I wanted to put something up today...or perhaps I should have waited?

**Anywhoots thanks goes out to all those wonderful people who will read, follow, review, or favorite this little piece. **

Last note can you guys please tell me if Kyoko is annoying you? Cuz I prefer to write stories where the main lead is a bit more self-confident, which might be why I'm having such a hard time with this. I want a weak Kyoko but i don't want an annoying weak Kyoko...if that makes sense... lol


End file.
